


Bloody Nose

by kingvandam



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:33:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23995327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingvandam/pseuds/kingvandam
Summary: A fight brings Roman a little too into Dean's personal space for his comfort.
Relationships: Dean Ambrose | Jon Moxley/Roman Reigns
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Bloody Nose

**Author's Note:**

> wasn't planning on posting today, but i could use a little validation. i wrote this sad again lmao  
> enjoy!!!!!!!!!

“Just hold still.”

“I’m holding still.”

Roman brought his hand back up to Dean’s face. Dean flinched away again causing Roman to give him a look. A look that said the same thing his words had before. Hold still. Dean had never been good at that. Now was no exception. Dean was flinching away from Roman’s every touch. He wasn’t doing it intentionally. It just felt unnatural to him, having someone look after him. It wasn’t like he had asked either. Roman had just taken Dean off to his car where he kept the first aid kit. 

“What happened,” Roman asked carefully. 

“Nothing,” Dean mumbled. 

Roman let out an impatient sigh, “Nothing happened?”

“Nope,” Dean couldn’t meet Roman’s eye. 

“Is that why I had to pull you off of a kid,” Roman crossed his arms.

Roman had stood and was now looking down at him. He had been crouched in front of Dean who was sitting in Roman’s car, legs out of the side. Dean was avoiding eye contact. Things were easier that way. Lying to Roman was easier when you didn’t look him in the eye. He had this sort of parental energy around him that just sort of made you want to listen and tell him the truth. Dean never got that way with his own parent, but with Roman? Oh yeah. 

It wasn’t that Dean didn’t want to tell Roman what had happened. It was just that he didn’t want Roman to be concerned about him. Dean had already gone a little weird on him since that day in chemistry when Dean realized he was in love with Roman. Pathetic he knows. Falling in love with your best friend. It was the worlds biggest cliche and Roman had suckered Dean right in. Dean already had people teasing him for having a crush on Roman without anyone knowing he really did. He could only imagine if everyone knew he really really did. 

“Pull me off is a strong term,” Dean tried. 

“You swung at me,” Roman’s voice oozed disappointment. 

He did. He hadn’t meant to. Heat of battle and what not. He really didn’t need that reminder. He felt bad enough about it as is. He didn’t need Roman throwing it in his face. 

“I didn’t know it was you,” that was the truth too. 

“Still swung at me,” Roman sighed, “What happened.” 

Dean chewed on his lip and brought a hand up to tap his fingers against his collarbone. He needed to tell Roman. He knew he wasn’t going anywhere until he did. Roman would wait for hours. Dean had already tried to wait him out many times before. It never worked. Dean was always the first to crack. Probably because Dean was the one with the guilty conscious. 

“He was talking shit and I had enough,” Dean looked up at Roman, “I said ‘shut the fuck up or I’m gonna punch you’. He didn’t shut up so I swung. He tackled me to the ground and just as I got the advantage you showed up and-”

“And what,” Roman uncrossed his arms and put his hands on his hips instead. 

“And pulled me off,” Dean looked down again and mumbled. 

“And pulled you off,” Roman reiterated. 

Dean sighed out. He knew Roman felt victorious in that one. His tone had given it away. Dean just bit his tongue to keep from saying anything snippy in response. He had a bad habit of lashing out on people who were just trying to help him. Roman had always been patient with that. Never too pushy and always willing to forgive. 

“Now are you going to let me take care of that bloody nose?” Roman asked. 

Dean pulled his sleeve down to cover his hand before wiping his nose, “Taken care of.”

Blood leaked back out of his nose. Some of it dripped down onto his jeans. Rubbing it had only irritated it more. Now it was bleeding a little bit harder than it had been before. Dean could feel it leaking down his face. He tasted it as he licked his lips. 

“Uh huh,” Roman crouched back down and pulled some gauze out of the first aid kit by Dean’s feet. 

Roman rolled up the gauze so it’d be thin enough to fit in Dean’s nostril. Dean only flinched away a little bit, but Roman still grabbed the back of his neck to hold him still. Once the gauze was situated Roman picked up a wet wipe and started to clean the blood off of Dean’s mouth and chin. All the while Dean looked over at the ground. He tried not to blush at the careful attention he was getting from Roman. 

“See aren’t you glad I have the first aid kit now?” Roman teased. 

When Dean first found out Roman had a first aid kit in his car he had scoffed. He hated to admit it but it had come in handy more than once. He wouldn’t let Roman know that he was actually grateful for it. That’d be like admitting a weakness. 

“No,” Dean mumbled again. 

Roman ran a hand through Dean’s hair, tilting his head back to inspect for further damage. That’s when Dean turned his attention away from the ground and back to Roman. It was too intimate but he couldn’t look away. Couldn’t bring himself to. When he didn’t find any he pulled his hand away. 

“And now we await punishment,” Roman joked as he tucked the first aid kit away in the glove compartment. 

“Lucky me,” Dean deadpanned as he watched Roman. 

Teachers might not have broken it up but they definitely saw. Sick joke that was. They weren’t going to help him but they sure as hell were gonna punish him. Since he threw the first punch he was going to take the worst of it. It didn’t matter what had happened or why. It was just who threw the first punch. That’s how they always got Dean. 

“Hey thanks,” Roman paused at Dean’s words, “Without you I’d have a lot worse than a bloody nose.”

“No problem. Now lets go get some sugar into you, you lost a bit of blood,” Roman smiled. 

Dean smiled back as Roman came around the car and got in the drivers seat. Dean turned his body so he was facing forwards and shut the passenger door as he did. Roman may not be his boyfriend, but Dean could live with him as a best friend.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr @kingvandam!


End file.
